


Backfire

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Series: Victor is Only Human [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Real Life, Revenge, Sequel, So is Victor, fart humour, feel good, i'm 12, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuuri wants to get his revenge after Victor embarrassed him. Don;t worry, not angsty. Would recommend reading the first part for context.





	Backfire

For a month Yuuri had been plotting his revenge. Revenge was a harsh word though, he wasn’t really that upset with the actual flatulence, but instead how Victor reacted. It was childish, and a bit degrading, and while Yuuri had wanted to laugh too, his anxiety was unkind and he needed Victor to be the loving and supportive fiancé he usually was.

And so, Yuuri bided his time, trying to think of a way to embarrass Victor, just as Yuuri was, but in an unexpecting way so that when Victor lets loose his first fart, he’ll know.

He got the idea one night after he’d cooked tea for them and Yurio. Both Russians praised him between mouthfuls (Yurio was too happy to be a teenager).

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor said as best he could with all that food in his mouth. “I want you to cook every night!”

“I’m coming for tea more often!” Announced Yurio, stuffing himself in bliss.

And then the light went off in Yuuri’s head.

“Alright, I’ll cook more often, then.”

Years ago, back in a street fair in Hatsetsu, Yuuri had his first okonomiyaki, a cabbage pancake, that was topped with many foods that weren’t good for you. However, he’d recently won a regional skating competition, and Mari convinced him that he deserved a reward. Unfortunately, despite it being a new and exciting food, it was also made up with many ingredients that make you fart. And boy did Yuuri fart that night. It was pretty bad. But he’d liked it enough to ask his mother to make it for the family, and it turned almost exactly like the street food but healthier – even less farting – and Yuuri needed that recipe.

The next day, while Victor was in the shower, Yuuri called home, speaking in quiet Japanese so his fiancé wouldn’t accidently overhear.

 _”Yuuri, how are you?”_ answered his mother, the joy in hearing from her son evident in her tone.

“Hi, Mum. I’m good, Victor too. I’m sorry, I can’t talk long, but I need a recipe from you.”

After the call, with a shopping list ready, Yuuri’s plan was in motion

~

It was four days before Yuuri cooked again. During that time, he’d gathered all the ingredients, memorised the recipe, and prepared himself mentally. Victor had his one-on-one time with Yakov that afternoon, so Yuuri had plenty of time.

At seven o’clock, almost on the dot, the front door opened and Victor called out “Yuuri, I’m home!”

“Just in time!” Yuuri called back, listening as Victor removed his jacket and shoes, and depositing his duffle bag on the chair. “I’ve made tea.”

Yuuri could see Victor visibly sniff the air. “Mmm, smells good! What is it?”

“Okonomiyaki,” Yuuri explained setting the two dishes at the bench where he’d already prepared chopsticks and red wine. “It translates to “how you like”, but I made it like the way I first tried it.”

So it wasn’t a total lie. The plate Victor sat on front of definitely was a copy of the food he’d had all those years ago and made him fart a ridiculous amount. The one now sitting in front of Yuuri, however, was the healthier, less gassy, Katsuki Hiroko version.

They ate, and laughed, and drank, and when all was finished, Victor was pleasantly satisfied.

“Yuuri, that was amazing. You said it was your mother’s recipe?”

“Yeah, she hasn’t made it for years I don’t think, but the other day I remembered when I first had it and thought I’d share it with you.” _Yes, go for sappy nostalgia, Victor loves that stuff_ , Yuuri thought.

An hour later, it had started. Small at first, with a little release of air that Victor giggled at (and thanks to Victor’s admission of laughing at farts, Yuuri knew it had started). Very innocent. And then another, followed again with giggles. And then it got louder, and longer. And soon it started to smell. Badly. Victor Nikiforov was a smelly farter. Like, it was so bad that even Makkachin left the room. Victor could only laugh, cackling really, especially as he lay with Yuuri in his arms on the couch watching tv and Yuuri couldn’t escape and could only hold his nose.

“Say Yuuri,” Victor started, between fart laugh fits. “What was in that pancake?”

“Regret, apparently,” Yuuri replied dryly. Victor only laughed harder, which made him fart again, and Yuuri almost gag from the smell. “I’m going to tell the world just how terrible you are.”

“They’d never believe you. The perfect Victor Nikiforov doesn’t even shit,” he joked.

“Next time I’m putting laxatives in.”

“I think you’ll regret that too, we only have one toilet!”

Yuuri groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get my title pun? No? Please let me know if you enjoyed, because I'm thinking of doing more in this series.


End file.
